


Bring me Home

by Kookah_hyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Underage Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookah_hyung/pseuds/Kookah_hyung
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo will do everything to keep his family safe but when his parents march North and leave him to rule over the Heaven's Gate, he starts to realize that some things are just out of his control.





	1. Chapter 1: Useful Information.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work on the AO3, and I hope that you will find it as interesting as I had imagined it in my head. English is not my first or second language, and if you find any mistakes please point it out to me in the comments. Also, if you have any suggestions and questions be free to leave them in the comments. I also drew a map of the Realm but on paper so if anyone is interested I can send it to you so you can have an idea where is everything located etc. Thank you

A GoT and Seventeen crossover with a mix of other Idols. I am intending to use actual Korean last names as House Names, however, there are a lot of people with Kim, Park, Choi and Lee last name, therefore, they will be dynasties with several branch families under the same last name but all are blood-related. Although, I am very much aware that there are a lot of idols with Jung and Kang last names too, and both Jung-Kang last names are very much popular in South Korea, I only know couple of idols with said last names whom I will be including in this story, therefore, the Jung and Kang will be vassal houses and not dynasties. I am majorly focusing on Seventeen with side characters from BTS, GOT7, DAY6, EXO and occasional characters from other groups if needed. The Realm they are living in divided into several areas where previously mentioned Dynasties reside and rule over. There are several independent islands and free cities scattered here and there. 

 

Kim Dynasty: rule over Misty Mountains on the West from the free city of Lordran (center of the universe). The capital city and the main castle— Golden Sunrise. Pray to the Solar God. 

— Direct Branch: Kim Junmyeon (Heir to the throne), Kim Seokjin (second to the throne), Kim Jisoo, Kim Jongdae. Reside at the Golden Sunrise, the richest and the most prosperous city. 

— West Islands Branch: Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung, Kim Jennie. Reside in Storm-hall citadel, which is located on the island of Sunken Sun. Agricultural isle. 

— South Lands Branch: Kim Jongin, Kim Mingyu. Reside in borderlands in the Silent Castle, city of Wind Dale. Home to the order of Silent Brothers (assassins). The militarily advanced part of the Kim kingdom. 

— East Mountains Branch: Kim Yugyeom. Reside in Stone-hall, city of Nord. Mining and forestry. 

Currently at war with other dynasties for the right to rule over the Realm. 

 

Park Dynasty: rule over Eastern Forests to the East of the free city of Lordran. The capital city and main castle— Forest Shade. Pray to the Weeping Goddess. 

— Direct Branch: Park Chanyeol, Park Chaeyoung (Roséanne), Park Jimin (BTS). Reside in Castle of Forest Shade. Financial center. 

— Side Branch of East Riverlands: Park Jaehyung, Park Jinyoung, Park Jimin (JYPE). Reside in the Twin Towers in the city of Seagull Shore. Sailing and fishery. 

— Vassal House of Min: Min Yoongi (only heir). Hightower castle of the Glendale city. Military academia and main military forces of the Park Dynasty. 

— Vassal House of Jung: Jung Hoseok, Jung Crystal, Jung Jaehyun (knight, therefore cannot claim the throne), Jung Wooseok. Reside in the Badger’s Den of the city of  
Birchwood. Forestry and Mining. 

Currently at war with other dynasties for the right to rule over the Realm. Arranging Marriage with the House of Kang. 

 

House of Kang: Reside on the bank of the Siren River in the castle-city of Youth Fall. Pray to the Weeping Goddess (majority), and Two-Faced Serpent (old folk).  
Kang Younghyun, and Kang Seulgi (soon to be married to Park Chanyeol). 

Very rich house with great influence in the free city of Lordran. 

Choi Dynasty: South to the free city of Lordran. Rule over Blazing Plains. City-capital— Blazarat, one of the two cities on the Choi territory. Main Castle— Scorching Fortress. Second Castle- Glass Tower of the Myrrh City. Nomadic lifestyle. Pray to the Natural Gods (Sun, Wind, Fire, etc). 

In peaceful relationships with the House of Yoon. 

Direct Branch: Choi Seungcheol (heir), Choi Hansol/Vernon. Reside in the city of Blazarat. Military, agriculture, gold mining. 

Side Branch, Choi of the Myrrh: Choi Youngjae. Healing city. Sacred city. 

Nomadic extended family: Choi Minho (commander-in-chief). Leads free folk across the plains, raiding farms of the Kang House, and the Park Dynasty. Extremely skilled in warfare. 

At conflict with the majority of the Dynasties and Houses. 

 

House of Yoon: Reside at Wellspring, city-citadel west to the Blazarat. Well-known for their science advances, libraries, and academies. Extremely rich in gemstones. Pray to the All-Knowing God. 

The only heir to the House of Yoon: Yoon Jeonghan. His only cousin Yoon Dowoon was stripped of his heritage as he was sent to the Spiral Academy. 

House of Yoon has blood relations with the House of Hong. 

House of Hong: Reside at the Ivory Isle at the castle of Solar Throne. Pray to the Solar God. The only heir to the House is Hong Jisoo. House is known for its elephant warriors and very rich in ivory and silk. 

Lee Dynasty: Reside at the Far North from the free city of Lordran. City-capital— Saraddel. Main Castle— Drowning Citadel (new fortress was built upon drowned ancient swamp castle). Very mighty Dynasty, well armed and densely populated. Pray to the Frost Gods (on the West), and to the God of Death at the far East regions (Red Mountains)

Direct Branch: Lee Jihoon (heir to the throne), Lee Seokmin, Lee Chan. Reside at the Drowning Citadel. 

Side Branch, reside at the Vigil Keep (Red Mountains): Lee Hwitaek. Mining and outpost. 

Side Branch of the Crestfall, reside at the riverbank: Lee Jooheon and Lee Jieun. Fishery, sailing, and agriculture. 

 

At war with every single existing House and Dynasty. 

 

House of Jeon: Reside at the Heaven’s Gate, at the Moon Garden Isle. Home to the Lunar Sisterhood, elite assassins, and healers, residing both at the capital and at the Hidden Temple. Sisterhood is very well known for taming feline beasts. The city is very rich in diamonds and gold, not very militarily strong. Polytheism. Worship of Moon Goddess and Three Faced Goddess. There’s a rumor that city is magically protected by now-extinct Warlock Legion. 

Jeon Wonwoo and Jeon Jungkook are the only heirs to the city and to the throne. 

Currently House is neutral in war affairs, however, the Lee Dynasty is threatening them from the west, and pressure is growing from the Park Dynasty from the East. 

 

House of Boo: small sovereign house located at the Isle of Songs, at the Orange Valley. The City-capital is Bloomingvale. Very well known for their theatres and operas. Citizens have a free right to worship whatever God they want to, however, Crying Knight is worshipped by the Head of the House and the royalty. Isle is a free land for free people. Orange Valley is famous for fertile soils and their vast fruit tree plantations. Home to the famous Elevated Gardens. 

Boo Seungkwan is the only known heir to the throne. 

Isle of Songs keeps away from Mainlanders’ wars.

 

House of Im: small but proud House to the South from the Forest Shade. The only city is Elze, and the Ims reside at the Wailing Castle. Very well known for their hot temper and feral brutality. Mediocre in riches but the heir to the throne is married to the Park Jinyoung of the Riverlands, therefore, House is in close affiliation with the Park Dynasty. They pray to the God of Pain. 

Im Jaebeom ( _heir _) and Im Nayeon.__

____

____

 

House of Kwon: reside at the Thornhill at the Thorny Wastes. House is small and almost bankrupt, as their lands are barren and the trades are frozen due to the war. They pray to the Windbringer, Old God of Wind. Kwon Soonyoung is the only living male member of his family. His father was executed by the Lee Dynasty on the border, and his mother left him to join the Hidden Temple, as she couldn’t bring herself to forget horrifying scenes of her husband’s decapitation. Young Lord is very conflicted and is ready to be married off to someone of the Lee Dynasty to keep his lands at his family name. 

The story will be from different POVs and perspectives. But mostly Wonwoo-centered. I will most probably start it non-chronologically and explain events in the notes if needed.

Aside from noble houses, there are rich people living in the free city of Lordran who have an impact on the war affairs and economy equal to the feudal lords beyond the walls of the city. The free city of Lordran is home to the hundreds of thousands of people who rely upon the city for their survival. There are several temples scattered throughout the free city all to the different Gods. The Great Conclave reside in the city, acting as a governing figure. It consists of 12 wealthy citizens who are supposed to act to the benefit of the city's civilians. Annual knight tournament gathers nobles from all across the Realm to participate, to watch and to invest into the city. The Free City of Lordran does not openly support any particular Dynasty and/or House but rather choose a winning side to invest in. The Free City of Lordran is home to Steel Knights, elite mercenaries that are believed to be the strongest men and women all across the Realm. The free city of Lordran is in great relationships with several houses across the Realm, such as the house of Kang, Kang Daniel is one of the Great Conclave members and the leader of the Steel Knights or the House of Jeon due to the dependency on their stocks of gold and gemstones. The Free City of Lordran is a no loyal ally but rather a chevalier of fortune that will backstab if they deem an alliance useless for their benefit.


	2. Chapter 1: the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Someone is being moody, and I can bet my sword that it is not me”.  
> “Well, you just lost your own bet, sir Moon, as I am perfectly fine and in no foul mood. However, I would gladly appreciate you keeping your sword to yourself, and stop that ill habit of yours betting it, as I am in great necessity of your protection”. Wonwoo said, a smile creeping up onto his face.

****Heaven’s Gate. Moon Garden. August 25th, XXXX year. ** **********

************ ** **

************ ** **

It was unknown to Wonwoo why would his parents even bother to leave the Moon Garden and attend the annual Knight’s Tournament at Lordran. His parents assured him that they would come back as soon as possible but still, with their departure the title of the lord of the Heaven’s Gate would fall onto Wonwoo’s delicate shoulders. Don’t get him wrong, he knows that it is his primary duty as an heir unless he is to be married off to some other Noble House, but he is only 15 years old and the last thing he wants to do is to have any kind of responsibilities. Wonwoo would rather spend his time with his maester in the Royal Library studying diligently, or have a stroll in the city with his little brother Jungkook and, of course, supervised by his personal guard Junhui. Even though the lord and the lady of the Heaven’s Gate are prohibiting any sort of mainland news, and they were very adamant in keeping it so, Wonwoo, nevertheless, was decently aware of the growing tension between major Dynasties and Houses, he knew all about current financial issues in the free city of Lordran, and he knew how rich and how weak his house is, therefore, he understands that his parents will be under the great threat the very moment they step onto the mainland. Despite his pleadings and reasonings his parents deemed his behavior un-prince likely and explained to him the significance of such events and how their attendance is important and mandatory. 

********** **

“Son, I think you need to realize that your behavior is unacceptable, and even punish-worthy, however, I appreciate you caring about our wellbeing and safety. Seems like my boy is all grown and I might even start looking for a perfect match for you once I will meet with all Great Lords at the tournament. I hope you understand the important duties you are to fulfill once we have left, and I hope that you will obediently follow the advice that is to be provided by our Council. I would have left Jungkook as my substitute but he is too young to carry such a heavy burden. Its a shame that in my absence the city is in omega’s hands”. Lord Jeon finally averted his attention from manuscripts on his table and looked at his son once he was finished. He tiredly massaged his temples. “You are dismissed”. Wonwoo nodded and quickly got up from the chair. He bowed to his father. “May the Three-Faced Goddess bless your day, Father”. He quietly exited Lord Jeon’s study, and he finally let himself to relax. He carefully wiped out the tears that have gathered at the bottom of his eyes. Someone cleared their throat, and Wonwoo quickly raised his head and found Junhui standing by the rails, looking at the sea waves crashing onto the shore. “Good Morning, sir Moon”, said Wonwoo, already starting to walk. Junhui glanced at his Lord and got to his side, smiling. “Morning is good, indeed, _Lord Jeon _”, he cheekily said earning an elbow to his robs from said Lord.__

********** **

__

********** **

__“Lord Jeon is my father. I am just Wonwoo to you, you ugly barbarian”. Some people might confuse that as an actual insult considering Wonwoo’s stone-cold face and dark gaze but Junhui got accustomed to all little quirks of his young master, and could tell his mood easily, and right now Wonwoo was pretending to be fine. Only Jun knows how harsh Lord Jeon is to his eldest son, and he knows how deeply hurt Wonwoo is after each of their ‘talks’. “Someone is being moody, and I can bet my sword that it is not me”._ _

********** **

__

********** **

__“Well, you just lost your own bet, _sir Moon _, as I am perfectly fine and in no foul mood. However, I would gladly appreciate you keeping your sword to yourself and stop that ill habit of yours betting it, as I am in great necessity of your protection”. Wonwoo said, a smile creeping up onto his face. Jun heartily laughed and stopped young Lord at the stairway. “All jokes aside, Wonwoo, what did he say?”.___ _

********** **

____ _ _

********** **

____“Well, _my dearest Father _deplorably informed me that I am to take over his authority whilst he and my dearest Mother out on a diplomatic mission to find some ‘lucky alpha’ from a Noble House they can sell me off to, and, therefore, I am to obediently follow the Council’s guidance as I am deemed unfit to the role of a ruler due to my father’s personal loathing to my secondary gender”, exaggeratedly declared Wonwoo, huffing out once he finished. “I just don’t understand what have I ever done to him to receive such mistreatment. I guess being born was my personal decision and in no way, his sperm has fertilized my mother’s eggs”, finished off Wonwoo starting to go down the stairs.___ _ _ _

********** **

______ _ _ _ _

********** **

______“Well, Mi Amor, I would really appreciate it if you would have spared me from your exiting conceiving story but seems like my innocence was finally stripped off of me, and I am glad that you were the one to take away my flower, my lord”, jokingly said Jun laughing heartily when Wonwoo hit him in the shoulder. “You shouldn’t take his words close to your heart, baby. You make a great Lord, and a gorgeous one at that”, he cheekily smiled, lightly smacking omega’s bottom, hearing yelp in reply and an instant side punch._ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

______ _ _ _ _

********** **

______“Don’t get handsy with me, sir Moon”, gravely said young Lord. They were passing by the inner gardens when a young boy ran into them, being instantly caught by the hands of a guard, saving the kid from the falling face into the pavement. Jun put the kid back on his feet, ruffling his hair gently. Jungkook looked at his hyungs and smiled awkwardly. “Hi, hyung, and Jun”, he said earning a glare from Wonwoo._ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

______ _ _ _ _

********** **

______“He is a hyung to you, too, you brat. Pay some respect to the person who is protecting my life”, reprimanded Wonwoo. “What are you doing running around the castle? Don’t you have a lesson with maester Hwang?”_ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

______ _ _ _ _

********** **

______“Hyung~, I don’t wanna study when it is so bright outside!”, said Jungkook, stomping his foot on the ground. “And maester Hwang is a very boring man”, exaggeratedly said boy, “I wanna play with Hyunjinnie, and not study with his hyung”. He pouted looking back at Wonwoo. His eyes were shining under the sun, and his little scar was healing up and looked better. Jungkook was recently attacked by an assassin while younger was having a stroll with his nanny. The bastard was caught and burned alive as an example to anyone else who would dare to attack the Royal Family._ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

______“Ugh”, Wonwoo tiredly sighed, “Fine, I will tell maester Hwang that you are dismissed for today”, he didn’t even get to finish his sentence when Jungkook excitedly squealed and ran off. “Yah! You brat, wait for your guards!”. Four men clad in armor ran pass the pair and straight after the pesky, little boy._ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

______“He is a handful, isn’t he?”, Jun chuckled fondly. He grew up alongside with Jeon boys, and he loves them with all of his heart. “He would be a great Lord”._ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

______“So, I am no longer ‘a great lord’, _sir Moon _?”, Wonwoo asked teasingly.___ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

________“Of course not, babe. You and I will run away to the Isle of Songs. We will be free of oaths and titles, and we will be happy”. Jun said seriously looking at his lover. Wonwoo smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

________“Such a nice dream. I wish that could happen”, he carefully touched his guard's cheek. “I promise you, that someday I will free you of your oaths and send you to the Isle of Songs”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

________“I won’t go anywhere without you. Trust me, baby, I will get us both out. The Realm is no longer safe, and knowing your father he would sell you off like a piece of meat to the highest bidder”, disgustingly said Jun, looking around to make sure that no one is listening on them. “You and me, we belong together, Mi Amor. My heart lies with you, and my sword is always at your service”, Jun tenderly kissed Wonwoo’s forehead, swiping his bangs off to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

________“I wish we could stay together, sir Moon. However, I am afraid that that thing between us would only hurt us both at the end. I am to marry a Noble Lord, and there is nothing we could do”, Wonwoo quietly said, avoiding Jun’s eyes. He is afraid to lose Jun but he wants him to be happy, even if he, himself, is miserable. Wonwoo knows that nothing can happen between them. It hurts him physically not to be with Jun but he has an obligation to his House._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

________“Stop creating more walls, Wonwoo. I manage to break one, and you are already building a couple more. I love you, and I would never leave your side as I am your friend and that is my choice”.________

********** **

___ _

********** **

______

********** **

___****Silent Castle. Wind Dale. August 14th, XXXX year. ** **********___

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

__

********** **

********

********** **

___ _

********** **

********

********** **

___Mingyu was walking down the hall with a couple of his most trusted men. Lord Kim of the South Lands demanded his audience. His father was never the one to beat around the bush, and when the errand boy brought him a letter with nothing but a short sentence from his father, whom he didn’t know arrived at the Silent Castle, he immediately knew something was wrong. They stopped at the large wooden door which would lead them into the Small Council’s room. The old wooden door opened with a creak, sound bouncing off the barren walls of the empty hall. Lord Kim was standing next to King Kim, his brother, surrounded by two other Kims. The amount of Kims in the room confused Mingyu for a brief moment before he fell onto his knees greeting the King._ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________“King Kim!”, he exclaimed, “Let the Sun bless you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________“Mingyu”, King Kim nodded. “Now, that everyone is here let’s start discussing the matter which brought all of us here”, Mingyu stood next to his father, confusion written all over his face. “I believe we are all aware that Choi dynasty has been gathering allies. My spies have just delivered some very unpleasant news. The Ivory Isle has pledged its loyalty to the Choi Dynasty as well as the House of Yoon. The free folk of the Blazing Plain was also recruited by Chois. Some news also came from the Forest Shade. Apparently, the Park Dynasty recently negotiated a marriage with the House of Kang. They are ready to marry off their Heir to the only daughter of Lord Kang what, ultimately, benefits both. House of Min who previously was neutral in the war affairs, recently they pledged their loyalty to the Park Dynasty, despite their blood relation to the Lee Dynasty. Young Lord Min is playing a very dangerous game betraying his Lee cousins. Even unfortunate House of Kwon has negotiated a marriage with the Lee Dynasty. House of Kwon is too close to our borders and that puts us into a very vulnerable position. That only leaves the House of Boo and the House of Jeon without any allies. Both of the Houses are neutral regarding the issue. I will need to send some people to the Heaven’s Gate and to the Bloomingvale, maybe we can persuade them into joining us. Their riches would greatly boost us. That’s why I gathered all of the Branches here and not at the Golden Sunrise. My enemies have lots of spies in my castle, and not so in the old Silent Castle. Namjoon, you will be departing to the Isle of Songs tomorrow”, said man nodded his head. An old man stood up, worry written all over his face. Everyone turned to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________“He is my heir, king Kim. The only Kim alpha of the Sunken Sun. Please send my daughter, Jennie, she is a far better diplomat”, pleaded Lord Kim of the West Islands. King Kim skeptically looked at his cousin and his sudden outburst. King weighed his request and decided that, indeed, Kim Jennie is a far better orator, and her beauty is very well known in the Realm. He was sure that she might even return with the Boo heir in tow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________“Very well, cousin. Go gather your daughter, and meet me after the meeting ends”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________“Thank you, King Kim”, Lord Kim bowed and hastily left the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________“As for the Heaven’s Gate, I will be sending my son, Seokjin”, he nodded towards the mentioned. “Our main priority is to persuade old Lord Jeon in giving up his eldest son into marrying one of our own. Something tells me that it won’t be hard since Lord Jeon is not quite fond of his eldest. Something in the lines that his 'disgrace of an heir turned out to be a useless omega'”, he scrunched his nose. “Seokjin, you will be leaving Silent Castle tomorrow at dawn”, King dismissed his son. Seokjin immediately left the room to go pack up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________King Kim continued discussing their next steps regarding their financial stability but Mingyu was no longer listening. His mind wandered off to the far island, the Moon Garden. Growing up his mother used to tell him stories about magical nights at the Moon Garden, about the Lunar Sisterhood and their notorious night panthers. He grew up listening about his mother’s birthplace and he desperately wanted to visit the island. He never knew, was his mother from the Noble House or not but he definitely knew that his mother was not the mother of Jongin, his older brother. Mingyu was a bastard before King Kim acknowledged him as a son of the Lord Kim of the South, he granted him his heritage and last name. His father was never vocal about his ‘feelings’ towards his son but his actions were an obvious sign that Lord Kim of the South is quite fond of his youngest and even promoted him to be his second-in-command. However, some nagging voice appeared in Mingyu’s head that was telling him to travel to the Moon Garden, that something is awaiting him there. With that thought, Mingyu looked at King Kim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________“Please forgive my discourtesy, King Kim. I am sorry to interrupt your Highness but I have a request”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________“I will excuse your loutishness this time, Mingyu. Speak now or be silent till the end”. Mingyu looked at his father and then back at the King._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

__________“Will you grant me an honor of courting the Jeon’s omega?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you all doing today? I have a favor to ask, if there are any mistakes that you can pinpoint please do so as I am learning to write in English! I am currently trying to think of the House words. I only decided on several Houses:
> 
> House of Jeon: "Ally of the Night".
> 
> The Kim Dynasty: "Eye of Day". 
> 
> The Park Dynasty: "Our roots are strong". 
> 
> House of Boo: "Freedom, Peace, Family".


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course, who else but my dear Father.” Wonwoo scoffed. “You are all dismissed. Escort Lord Kim to his chambers and place guards outside.”
> 
> Lord Kim stood up and smiled bashfully. “I don’t need any guards to protect me, your grace. I am skilled enough to protect myself.” 
> 
> “Nonsense. I am placing guards not for your sake but for the sake of my own safety. I have no idea of what you are up to, Lord Kim, and I am not willing to take a risk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> Hope you all are having a great day!  
> Enjoy the chapter and comment if you liked it or not :)

**Heaven’s Gate, Moon Garden. August 29th, XXXX year. ******

********

 

Jeon Wonwoo was walking down the hallway along with his maids of honour and a couple of royal guards. The sun outside was already setting. The sound of waves breaking onto the shore was disrupting the eerie silence that followed the company. Wonwoo was uncharacteristically furious. The Small Council was unexpectedly assembled and Wonwoo was not notified prior. One of his maids snuck into his room and delivered the news of the Council offhandedly excluding him from the assembly, and that some high-ranked guest was involved. Wonwoo was livid. How dare they exclude him, their Lord, from an important meeting! Junhui was right by his side, hand on his sword. He was looking at his lover friend with worry. It was not the first time that the lords of the Small Council dared to disrespect the prince, and especially now when a high-rank person was involved. Upon reaching the giant, carved wooden door Wonwoo instantly burst opened it, walking into the wide room and startling everyone inside. Old Lords instantly stood up, shock evident on their faces.

“Young Lord-“ tried to begin Lord Sohn.

“Good evening, milords,” Wonwoo interrupted whatever Lord Sohn wanted to say. “I see you have a small gathering going on but something really peculiar happened today. Let me tell you an amusing story. So I was sitting in my chambers, reading through some books, enjoying the nice sunset. The weather outside was extraordinarily pleasant. The sun was warming my skin, the light breeze wafted through my gorgeous chestnut locks,” Wonwoo sat at the head of the table, hand combing through the hair. His servants gathered behind him. “And I thought, what’s my little Council is up to! So, I send a little birdie to investigate, and guess what, milords, my little Council was apparently assembled and I was not invited!” Wonwoo fake-pouted. “So here I am, clueless, as to why you all, great lords, collectively decided to disrespect your prince, and as of now, the Lord of the Heaven’s Gate,” Wonwoo observed every old man sitting in the room and saw a man who he has never seen before. The man was handsome, his skin was flawless and glowy, his dark hair looked soft but there was something malicious in his eyes that Wonwoo couldn’t read. One of his maids bowed down to him and quietly whispered in his ear. Wonwoo’s eyes widened but he quickly managed to return his face to the previous unreadable state. Lords were still silent until Lord Ahn spoke.

“Lord Jeon, today’s meeting was not intended for you, indeed. However, your majesty misunderstood our actions as we wanted to interrogate this man,” he pointed to the handsome man. “And meant no harm or disrespect. We thought, that being omega, you would prefer to quietly spin in your room or have a tea party in the gardens with your maids, your majesty.” Lord Ahn quickly shut his mouth the moment Wonwoo raised his hand.

“Are you that ignorant or idiotic to assume that all omegas just love to sit and spin in their room?” Wonwoo stood up, Jun helped him get out of the table. “Me being an omega is none of your concern, however, your primary duty as a member of the Small Council is to provide me with advice, escort me to the meetings, whenever such is assembled, and provide me with the information of what is going on inside and outside the Heaven’s Gate. You failed every single task you were assigned to.”

Wonwoo looked at Lord Ahn apathetically. “You are dismissed, Lord Ahn, leave the room immediately. Your punishment will be decided tomorrow.” Wonwoo waved his hand at the guards in a silent command to escort the audacious lord out of the council room. “Anyone else wants to assume what I would have preferred to do instead of ruling the island?” Wonwoo stopped at the other end of the table, Jun next to him. “So, would anyone like to explain to me why Lord Kim decided to pay us an unexpected visit?”. The handsome man, Lord Kim, chuckled.

“If your majesty would allow, I want to explain myself.” Kim stood up and nodded at the prince.

“Silence,” Wonwoo said looking sternly at the foreigner. “You will talk when I will allow you to but right now I want to listen to what my ‘trusty’ advisors can say since they kept your arrival in secret.” Lord Kim smiled and sat down. “So, Lord Sohn. You are all quiet all of a sudden. Would you mind telling me what Lord Ahn failed to.”“Your majesty,” Lord Sohn bowed curtly. “Lord Kim spend weeks trying to get to the Heaven’s Gate…”

“So, you are trying to tell me that the first thing you decided to do is to interrogate the man who spends weeks upon weeks travelling, to get to the Moon Garden instead of showing him our hospitality and providing him with the chamber to rest at?” Wonwoo sceptically raised his brow. At this point, he was taunting the Lords just out of pettiness because no one dares to mess with Jeon Wonwoo. “Let Lord Kim rest and assemble the Small Council tomorrow at dawn. And whilst I am still at it why was I not notified of Lord Kim’s arrival?”

“Your father, your grace, was notified about Lord Kim’s arrival and he forbid me from telling you anything about it.” Lord Noh looked at the prince.  
“Of course, who else but my dear Father.” Wonwoo scoffed. “You are all dismissed. Escort Lord Kim to his chambers and place guards outside.”  
Lord Kim stood up and smiled bashfully. “I don’t need any guards, your grace. I am skilled enough to protect myself.”

“Nonsense. I am placing guards not for your sake but for the sake of my own safety. I have no idea of what you are up to, Lord Kim, and I am not willing to take a risk. Rest well. We will talk at dawn.” Wonwoo said. He turned around, the veil of his dress got instantly caught by his maids preventing it from getting stuck in the furniture and getting dirty. Junhui quickly got to his prince’s side and, with last farewells, young Lord left the room.

 

**Heaven’s Gate. Moon Garden. August 30th, XXXX year. ******

********

 

****

The maids surrounded the young prince, helping him to get ready for the Small Council meeting. Wonwoo was sitting in front of his vanity, his long chestnut hair was released from the grip of the ribbon and they freely flowed down onto his shoulders. One of the maids instantly started combing through his hair with the ivory comb while others started prepping his face, applying lotions and powders. Maid Moon came out of his closet room with a pearly white dress and a pair of golden ballerinas. She bowed before her prince and left his dress behind the embroidered screen. Maid Song, who was combing his hair got into styling it, braiding golden ribbons in between the strands. Wonwoo was feeling uneasy. Something about Lord Kim’s arrival was bothering him and the most dubious part of it all is that his father purposefully left him in the dark. Knowing the current situation over the sea, at the mainland, Wonwoo was more than sure that Lord Kim came here, to the Heaven’s Gate, to persuade House Jeon to assist their Dynasty. Whilst his father is away, he is the Lord of the Heaven’s Gate, therefore, his decision would be final and it could either save them from unwanted troubles or attract said troubles to their island. Wonwoo never felt that pressure, he is even a little bit shaken. His decision will mark a countdown and he does not want to bare such a heavy burden on his shoulders. He nervously looked at the door. “Call sir Moon. Tell him I need him.” Wonwoo said looking at his maid through the mirror. The woman slightly bowed and instantly left the room. Wonwoo shakily exhaled. He desperately tried to stop his knee from bouncing but nothing seemed to be working. He doesn’t even know what is going to happen, and yet he is having an anxiety attack. Wonwoo had his fair share of anxiety attacks, they started when he was eight. That day he will remember forever.

****

It was a day of the Moon Ball, the annual celebration of the Moon Goddess, Diana, when people make sacrifices to the first full moon of the spring. The White Castle of Heaven’s Gate hosted a marvellous gala that his mother, Lady Jeon, spend months upon months to prepare for, and she outdid herself. The Grand Ballroom was richly decorated. The Golden Chandelier incrusted with diamonds was a centrepiece of the room, heavily hanging from the mural-embroidered ceilings. Diamonds reflected the lights from the candles creating a star-like shine all across the floor. The sweet smell of moonflowers lingered all around the Grand Ballroom, heavily blooming vines stretched all across every single flat surface and wall. Those flowers were to bloom with the first rays of the full moon, and are considered sacred at the Moon Garden. They are deemed to be messengers of Diana. Marble floors were highly polished almost reflecting. The large stained glass window has a view of the east side of the Cosmos Sea. That specific placement was arranged by the ancient kings so that people can witness the glory of the rising, full Moon, and bow before it’s grandeur. Wonwoo was so happy to be able to attend the Moon Ball as his parents finally deemed him old enough to participate in the annual sacrifice. His little brother, Jungkook, was throwing a fit whining about being left behind. Wonwoo kneeled before his little brother and ruffled his hair, promising that he will bring him lots of treats from the Ball and a vine of the moonflowers. Jungkook barely agreed to the offer and, crying softly, he let his hyung go. Wonwoo was so excited to walk with his parents and meet the nobles of the Heaven’s Gate, to eat delicious treats and dance under the Moon rays. He was dressed into a pretty light-blue suit with frills on sleeves, wide golden ribbons on the waist, and gemstones decorating the shoulders. His hair was fancily braided and a diamond tiara, that shone like stars on the night sky, was placed atop of his head. Wonwoo felt beautiful. He hugged his nanny and happily ran off to meet his parents. Junhui saw his little prince hurriedly exiting the room, and instantly followed after. Junhui was only 16 and he was already undergoing his knight training. Lord Jeon was a good friend of his father, an old man wanted his bastard away from his house, so he placed him in the White Castle using his influence to persuade the Jeons. Jun was never mad and never did he blame his father for sending him away because he finally found himself at home. Wonwoo snuggled next to Jun happily humming. “Are you excited, Junnie?” Wonwoo asked, looking at his guard.

****

“Of course I am, my prince. I have never been to the Moon Ball, so I am thanking you, milord, for giving me such an opportunity.” Junhui smiled and pinched Wonwoo’s cheek.

****

“Ugh, Junnie! Stop pinching my cheeks! I am not a baby anymore!” Wonwoo stomped and puffed his chubby cheeks. “You better dance with me or I am gonna be really mad at you, Junnie.”

****

“Ow, my baby is threatening me.” Jun chuckled, “I will dance with you, Wonwoo.”

****

They entered the Grand Ballroom. There already were a bunch of people in fancy suits and dresses, shining with gold and diamonds. He looked in awe at amazing decorations and tugged Jun’s sleeve. “Look, Junnie! That thing shines so brightly!” Wonwoo wonderingly exclaimed pointing at the chandelier. Jun hummed and lightly pushed the boy to get him going. Some people stopped to greet the young lord, complimenting him and making him blush. Each time Wonwoo would hide behind Jun and quietly mumble ‘thanks’ at cooing elders. They finally reached Lord and Lady Jeon. Jun bowed down to the Royal Family. Lord of the Heaven’s Gate nodded and looked at his son.

****

“What are you wearing, omega?” He said disapprovingly, calling his son ‘omega’, disregarding his name. “My heir looks like a cheap whore.”  
“Doyoon!” His mother exclaimed scandalized.

****

“What, Sohye? My son, my heir is an omega, and you keep constantly reminding me of this disgrace,” Lord Jeon hatefully looked at the little boy who was trying to hold back his tears. It was not the first time his father insulted him but at least his father never raised his hand on him. “You keep accenting his deformity, and I will not allow it anymore.” Their commotion was noted by the nobles around them and they started listening on what Jeons were talking about. Suddenly the whole room’s attention was on Jeons. One of the Lord’s personal guards came up to him and pointed to the crowd. Lord Jeon cleared his throat and turned to the crowd.  
“Good evening, dear guests. We welcome you today at the Grand Ballroom at the White Castle to celebrate the Moon Rise!” The crowd erupted in cheers. Wonwoo once again hid behind Jun’s back. His mother briefly looked at him, expecting her son to seek comfort in her but what she saw hurt her. She sadly smiled. Sohye lightly patted Wonwoo’s head and averted her attention back to the nobles. “We are celebrating the beginning of the new year! Almighty Diana granted us another blessed year and let’s all pray that she will bless us with more! Today we are celebrating the Full Moon, so let the celebration begin!” Lord Jeon hugged his wife. “Today we are joined by my firstborn. It is his first Moon Rise.” The crowd loudly cheered. “Though, I must admit that I would rather spend it with my pride and glory, with a blood of my blood, my true heir— Jungkook, who is still too young to attend. However, Almighty Diana demands every child of age to attend the Moon Rise, much to my disappointment.” Lord Jeon finished his speech, a fake smile plastered on his face. Lady Jeon was falsely cheering with him and warily looked at her husband who pushed Wonwoo to the front. The poor boy was barely holding his tears, trying to smile and not breakdown in front of the crowd. The moment music started playing people instantly scattered all over the Ballroom. Some went to grab appetizers and refreshers, others went dancing. His parents walked down the marble stairs to join the rest. The moment they left, Wonwoo scurried for the door leaving Junhui behind who got distracted by an old lady trying to flirt with the handsome guard.The young boy ran as fast as he could. Tears brimming his eyes, blinding the sight. Wonwoo ran till his breath got ragged, and he stopped in front of the old wooden door. He quietly opened it and discovered a storage room. He quickly went in and shut the door behind himself instantly snuggling into the far corner and letting his tears flow down. He cried so hard, he couldn’t breathe. Young prince couldn’t understand why does his father hate him, what has he ever done to him to receive so much hatred. His tears ruined his beautiful dress, snot ran down his face, his braids got dishevelled, and diamond tiara fell of the head, fortunately, nothing broke off. He was a mess. He didn’t know how much time passed but suddenly the old door opened with a loud creak. Wonwoo got startled and he quickly hid behind the shelving unit.

****

“Wonwoo?” It was Jun. Wonwoo got out of his hiding spot and Jun’s heart broke upon seeing his prince looking so miserable. “Oh, baby.” Jun quickly got to him and embraced the boy. Wonwoo started crying again, sobs racking his little body. He dug deeper into the guard’s chest, smearing his snot into his shirt. Jun ignored the wetness on his shoulder and stickiness on his chest and continued to gently massage prince’s back, whispering soothing words. When Wonwoo finally stopped crying he looked at Jun.

****

“Why does father hate me?” He looked so broken and sad, Jun’s heart pained upon seeing his ever so bright prince looking so hurt and shattered.

****

“He doesn’t hate you, Wonnie,” Jun said. “He is just…”

****

“Please, don’t lie to me, Junnie, please,” Wonwoo begged. Jun tiredly exhaled.

****

“I don’t know, Wonwoo. I don’t know.” He said quietly, pressing Wonwoo closer to his chest, hand combing his soft hair.

****

“I am so tired, can we go to sleep?” Young boy wearily asked, looking at his guard.

****

“I promised you a dance, my moon prince.” Jun lightly smiled. “May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?”

****

The little prince blushed a little and nodded. The guard stood up and stretched his hand, encouraging the young lord to take it. Wonwoo took his hand and placed his other hand on Jun’s hip. They swayed in the small room with no other music but the beatings of their hearts. The Full Moon shone through the small window, illuminating young prince and his guard. Two lost souls united under the divine Moon, witnessed by the Ancient Celestial, Diana, who has blessed their unity and lit the darkness around them.

****

Wonwoo suddenly pulled out of the memory and blinked. He was in his chambers facing the mirror, looking at his own reflection. A lonely tear escaped his eye, making its way down his cheeks.

****

“Are you alright, my lord?” Maid Moon came closer to the vanity, worry written all over her face.

****

“Yes. Yes, I am fine.” Wonwoo carefully wiped it away, smiling tightly at the maid.

****

“I am glad, my lord.” Maid reverenced and quietly went back to her previous spot.

****

The door to his chambers loudly opened. Junhui entered the room with maid Song in tow, his face void of emotions. He came closer to the vanity inspecting Wonwoo’s face.

****

“Leave us please.” Young Lord said, his knee bouncing attracted Jun’s attention. Maids nodded and went out, face down. As the door closed, Jun crouched down to Wonwoo’s level and looked right in his eyes.

****

“Are you alright, my lord?” Jun quietly asked, his hands unconsciously cupping the prince’s cheeks. Right then and there, Wonwoo’s lips trembled and tears raced down his face.

****

“I am so afraid, Junnie. I—” Jun hugged him quick to whisper reassurances. “I am so scared, Junnie. I don’t know… I don’t even know why I am scared! Haha haha, aren’t I pathetic.” He hysterically laughed, full on experiencing a meltdown. Jun was scared, he never saw Wonwoo in such a disastrous state. The moment his parents left Moon Garden, all responsibilities were passed onto the prince. Jun will never be tired of saying that his Lord is only a child. Being responsible for the whole island is too much for him. Pair it with nasty glares and disrespectful behaviour from his advisers, and the sudden appearance of Lord Kim completely stressed him out. The royal guard just sat on the tiled floor tightly holding his Lord and lover in his arms, pressing him to his chest, muffling his loud sobs and gently petting his hair trying not to ruin his beautiful braids. He didn’t know how much time passed, he never stopped comforting the boy. Eventually, Wonwoo calmed down. Eyes puffy and red, lips bloody and bitten, breathing uneven. Jun pried him off his chest, anxiously looking in his eyes.

****

“Tell me, Wonwoo. Tell me what’s burdening you?” Junhui grabbed is shoulders ultimately preventing Wonwoo from looking away. Jun knows that Wonwoo tends to disregard his emotions and he hides them well under a stoic mask. Moments such as this are rare and that makes it a thousand times worse. “Please, Mi Amor, tell me. I want to help you. I can’t help you if I don’t know what is troubling you.”

****

“Let go, sir Moon. I have a meeting to attend to.” Wonwoo weakly tried to get free, ignoring Jun’s stern gaze.

****

“Don’t.”

****

“Jun stop.”

****

“Stop distancing yourself from me, I want to help you!”

****

“STOP!” Wonwoo screamed, using Jun’s moment of shock to set himself free. He instantly stood up, guards barging into the chambers with maids in tow. “Escort sir Moon out, please.” He looked at guards who stood by the door, hesitantly looking at the Royal Guard. “What are you waiting for? Escort him out. Now!” One of the maids got to Wonwoo, wiping the blood off his chin and lips while guards helped Jun to get up off the floor.

****

“My lord—” Junhui started.

****

“Get him out!” Wonwoo was hysterically adamant. He was slightly shaking, eyes glassy.

****

Jun just shook his head. He roughly pulled his hands out of the guards’ grip and huffing left the room. Maids gathered around the young prince. They sat him down and started to fix his face and hair. Wonwoo was emotionally exhausted, blankly staring ahead. He became a doll in the hands of his maids. They fixed his appearance, put his clothes and jewellery on, and when they were finished maid Song awkwardly coughed.

****

“Your majesty, you are ready to be escorted to the Small Council room.” Maid Song said, bowing. Wonwoo merely nodded. Heavily sighing, young lord left his chambers and, accompanied by his guards and maids, he made his way to the Small Council’s room. His day only started but he already felt like going back to rest.  
The Small Council and Lord Kim were already present, impatiently anticipating young Lord of the Heaven’s Gate. The moment old wooden door creaked opened, everyone stood up bowing to the prince.

****

“I am sorry to have kept you waiting, lords. I faced an unexpected issue. I am all ready now so let’s start discussing the matter.” Lords bowed, some of them barely containing their annoyance at the arrogant prince. Lord Kim interestingly looked at the omegan prince. Lord Sohn stood up.

****

“My lord, we are gathered here to discuss the business Lord Kim of the Golden Sunrise is trying to persuade at the Heaven’s Gate, and how can we assist him.”

****

“Very well, Lord Sohn. You are definitely doing a better job than Lord Ahn. Have his punishment been decided yet?” Wonwoo uninterestingly raised his brow. 

****

“Yes, my Lord. Lord Ahn will be serving at the Moon Temple for an extended period of time. Is the punishment worthy of his actions, my lord?” Lord Sohn blankly looked at the young prince.

****

“I don’t really care. The longer I won’t be seeing him the better. Bring me the scroll, I will sign it immediately.” Lord Sohn quickly made his way to the prince and presented him the scroll with the ordinance. “Well now, Lord Kim, what is exactly your business here, at Moon Garden?”

****

“You are very straightforward, my Lord.” Amusingly said Lord Kim. “My name is Kim Seokjin, I believe you already know who I am. I am a second heir to the Kim Dynasty’s throne.” Seokjin stopped to look at Wonwoo, wanting to see his reaction.

****

“Go on, Lord Kim. I don’t have all day to sit here and listen to your life story.” Wonwoo tiredly said, waving his hand.

****

“I am going to get straight to the business then, Lord Jeon. The situation in the Realm is going out of control. Dynasties are at each other’s throats. The Park Dynasty, your neighbours, have finished building the fleet. The Choi Dynasty gathered the barbarians of the South, and as of now, they are allied with House Hong and House Yoon. The Lee Dynasty, your other neighbours, are already raiding free lands.” Seokjin once again looked at Wonwoo. Young Lord only gestured for him to continue. “I am going, to be honest with you, young Lord. Your House is in danger. Our Dynasty is more than willing to help you. Your House is to pledge it’s loyalty to our Dynasty and in exchange, we will provide you with the protection.” Lords of the Small Council instantly stood up shouting and cutting Seokjin off.

****

“Silence!” Young prince exclaimed. Wonwoo looked at every Lord present and continued. “Is it a threat, Lord Kim? Are you threatening _me _in _my _own castle on _my _own land? Our House had stayed neutral in all of your mainlander’s affairs for thousands of years and we are not willing to change it any time soon. If that’s all you wanted to propose to me then you are free to stay in my city for as long as you wish but you are no longer welcome at the Small Council meetings.”______

_____ _

_____ _

****

“You need us, Lord Jeon. Don’t make such rash decisions.” Seokjin said almost threateningly but covering it up with a sweet smile.

****

“No, it is _YOU _who came to _US _. Who needs who, Lord Kim. And, don’t you dare threaten me again in my castle. Another slip up and your stay will no longer be pleasant.” Despite his age and secondary gender Wonwoo could easily intimidate a strong, grown alpha-man. The aura surrounding him was as dark as the night and as cold as the night air. The true Moon Prince. However, Seokjin was fuming inside, looking at the young Lord in annoyance. He tried to talk again when Wonwoo effectively cut him off. “You are dismissed. Escort Lord Kim to his chambers.”____

_____ _

_____ _

****

Guards came up to Seokjin, looking at him expectantly. Lord Kim just chuckled in disbelief and left the room not waiting for the Guards. The moment Seokjin left the room the Small Council started arguing with each other much to Wonwoo’s dismay. He said in his chair quietly observing angry lords. The fear became evident on his face. He started to fidget, his knees started to bounce. He realized he was having another anxiety attack. His breathing got uneven, distress became evident on his face.

****

Jun was staying by the doors when he noticed the crown prince’s condition. He wanted to believe that he is just mistaken and Wonwoo is actually fine but the moment he saw his knees uncontrollably bounce and hit the underside of the table he knew, something was wrong. Jun observed the room. No one seemed to be paying attention, too engrossed in whatever they were arguing about so he quietly left his post. Unnoticeably, he got to his prince’s side instantly starting to rub his back in soothing circles. Jun was worried. It was prince’s second anxiety attack of the day and was not even noon yet. The more he rubbed the less fidgety Wonwoo appeared to be. The Royal Guard gently petted prince’s shoulder silently telling him that he is here and everything is going to be fine. However, everything went downhill when Lord Sohn announced:

****

“We came to the conclusion that we are to pledge our allegiance to the Kim Dynasty.”

****


End file.
